Kontrakt został zawarty
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Ichigo chce ocalić Soul Society i swoich przyjaciół. Król Dusz może mu w tym pomóc, jednak nie jest on dokładnie taki, jaki powinien się wydawać... Czyli to po prostu moja próba odpowiedzi na pytanie "Kim właściwie jest ten Król Dusz?". Coś w stylu nie-do-końca-crossoveru.


- Czyli to jest to… to miejsce? – spytał cicho Ichigo. Nie potrzebował właściwie potwierdzenia – cały pokój promieniował bliżej nieokreśloną energią, od której niemalże dostawał mdłości. Na tym świecie istniały tylko trzy osoby mogące być _aż tak_ potężne. Pierwszym był Ichigo, z drugim miał się spotkać, a trzeci na szczęście gnił w więzieniu. Na szczęście. Chłopak zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie walki przeciwko Yhwachowi i Aizenowi równocześnie. Nawet z takim sojusznikiem jak _on_.

Ichibei skinął głową w milczącym potwierdzeniu. Właściwie nie musiał nic mówić, bo doskonale wiedział jak czuje się chłopak. W końcu kilkaset lat temu przechodził przez to samo, zresztą tak samo jak każdy inny człowiek Dywizji 0.

- Teraz muszę cię zostawić – uprzedził chłopaka. – O ile wiem, to z tobą, a nie ze mną chce się spotkać.

- Okej, dzięki – mruknął Ichigo nie bardzo wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do wychodzącego shinigami i wbił wzrok w ziemię, nie całkiem panując nad nerwami. Jasne, że miał powód do zdenerwowania. _No cóż_, pomyślał, _nie każdy w końcu ma okazję do spotkania z…_

- …Królem Dusz? – dokończył nieznany mu głos. Ichigo odwrócił się z przerażeniem w jego stronę. Właściciel podejrzanie obojętnego głosu nie został zlokalizowany. Właściwie, to nic nie zostało zlokalizowane. Pokój był tak samo pusty jak wcześniej. Niezmieniona pozostała nawet potężna energia, którą to miejsce promieniowało. Chłopak był tak przerażony i zaskoczony równocześnie, że nawet nie zareagował na fakt, że Król Dusz najwyraźniej dokończył wypowiadane przez niego zdanie. Nie zauważył nawet tego, że mówił je tylko w myślach.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Ichigo – głos był tak samo pozbawiony uczuć jak wcześniej – Soul Society jest prawie całkowicie zniszczone. Większość członków Gotei 13 nie żyje. Widzę, że nie chcesz, aby resztę twoich przyjaciół spotkał ten sam los.

Zatkało go. Ichigo nie spodziewał się wiadomości, nie od Króla Dusz. I nie wypowiedzianych takim beznamiętnym tonem.

- Jednakże jesteś zbyt słaby, by walczyć z Quincy. Dywizja 0 postarała się temu zaradzić, jednak wciąż nie jesteś wystarczająco silny. Przy twoim obecnym poziomie następcy Yhwacha pokonają cię bez problemów, nie zwracając uwagi na trening, jaki przeszedłeś.

- Następcy? – wykrztusił chłopak – To znaczy…

- …że ktoś przejmie władzę po jego śmierci? Tak. To bardzo logiczne posunięcie z jego strony. Wiele osób postąpiłoby w ten sam sposób. To najbardziej popularne, ale i najskuteczniejsze rozwiązanie. Musisz im przeciwdziałać. Jak najszybciej.

- Mówiłeś, że jestem za słaby – szepnął Ichigo. W tej chwili w ogóle nie panował nad emocjami, jakie wzbudzał w nim ten obojętny głos. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak ktokolwiek może przedstawiać okropną prawdę w taki zimny sposób. _Tak_ _bez emocji_.

- Możesz być silniejszy – głos Króla Dusz brzmiał tak, jakby nie przejawiał najmniejszego zainteresowania zarówno Soul Society, jak i światem w ogóle. – Kłębi się w tobie wiele emocji, a emocje to potężna siła, Ichigo. Pozwól, że złożę ci propozycję. Jesteś potężniejszy niż wielu shinigamich. Wystarczająco, by zwalczać zagrożenia inne od hollowów. Takie, którymi zajmuje się Dywizja 0. Jeśli pomożesz im w walce, pomogę ci w spełnieniu dowolnego marzenia. Wiem, czego pragniesz – i uzyskasz to, jednak nie za darmo. Porzuć hollowy na rzecz innych potworów i wiedźm czających się w ciemności, a będziesz mógł dostać to, co zechcesz. Pod warunkiem, że…

- Zgadzam się – przerwał zdecydowanie Ichigo – Chcę tylko uratować moich przyjaciół! Nie liczy się nic innego!

Nagle ze ściany wysunął się niewielki kształt. Różowe oczy, białe futerko, cztery łapy i puszysty ogon. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie tego oczekiwał po Królu Dusz.

Zwierzątko usiadło na podłodze, machając ogonem. Pyszczek nie wyrażał absolutnie żadnych emocji, tak jak jego głos. Był idealnie pusty i obojętny. _Nieludzki_.

_Kontrakt został zawarty._

_Chciał uratować przyjaciół i dokładnie to się stało. Nieważne, że większość z nich była martwa – gdy wrócił, czekali na niego, martwi i z ranami, których już nikt nie mógł wyleczyć. _

_Yhwach żył. Soul Society było zniszczone. W końcu życzył sobie tylko ratunku dla bliskich mu osób, a Król Dusz wywiązał się z umowy._

_Nieważne, że on sam zmienił się w potwora z pustym zanpaktou. Nieważne, że w miejscu, gdzie dotąd znajdował się Zangetsu, teraz znajdował się on sam. Nieważne, że teraz walczył z potworami o wiele dziwniejszymi i potężniejszymi od hollowów, w groteskowych labiryntach zbudowanych przez nie same. Nieważne, że Gotei 13 już nie istniało. Nieważne, że Ichigo już w ogóle nie czuł bólu. Nieważne, że już nie mógł nic na to poradzić, a w jego snach Aizen śmiał się mu prosto w twarz. Szyderczo._

_W końcu życzył sobie tylko ratunku dla bliskich mu osób, a Król Dusz wywiązał się z umowy._

_Kontrakt został zawarty._


End file.
